You Must be An Angel
by CityofLife
Summary: After a bad breakup, Ruby's determined to help Yang out of her funk by taking her to a new Club called Angel's Hideout. Although Yang's okay about the club, that all changes when she sees a certain black haired angel. Slight AU


**Hi everyone! This is my first RWBY fanfic ever so Please no harsh comments, although suggestions and critique is welcomed. Also, this is my first time posting on so I'm sort of getting use to this. This idea sort came to me after reading about night life in Vegas, and what better way to use my time than to write this.**

 **Hope you guys Like it!**

It's Friday night, and Yang is on the couch watching Sleepless in Seattle.

Now to some, this would seem normal, but to her sister, Ruby, it's a clear indication of what's happened.

"Come on sis, so what if Neo dumped you, that shouldn't put you in this emo teenager funk." Ruby explained to her sister while blocking Yang's view of the TV. The blond simply ignored her sister and stared off into space.

'Ugh, there's got to be a way,' Ruby walked to the kitchen and pulled her phone out, dialing a number.

" _Hello?"_

 _"Jaune, I need your help. Neo dumped Yang today and she's been sitting on the couch watching rom-coms."_

 _"You serious? What do you think we should do?"_

 _"We should take her for a night out on the town, that would probably help."_

 _"Where do you suggest we go?"_

 _"I don't know really, got any ideas?"_

 _"Well, I've heard about this club called Angel's hideout being really good. Do you wanna take her there?"_

 _"Anything with dancing and booze will help."_

 _"Then it's settled, Ren and I will pick you guys up in two hours." After the phone call ended, Ruby walked back to the living room and turned off the TV._

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Not anymore you're not. Get off your lazy butt and go get ready, Ren and Jaune are coming in two hours."

"And is there a reason why?" Ruby only gave her sister a smirk and a vague answer.

"We're gonna have some fun."

—

Inside the famous Angle's Hideout Night Club, employees rushed around the club, having everything set up perfectly for the club to open. The Dj duo sound checked every piece of equipment twice, the bartenders placed all drinks in their respective places while others placed tables and chairs away from the large blue and white light up dance floor.

"Hey Sun, how do you think this night will go?" Neptune asked his fellow bartender.

" Well, it'll probably go the same as any other night, with maybe a person or two being hauled out for having a little too much. Why do you ask?"

"I kind of have this gut feeling,"

"You always have gut feelings."

"But this one's different, I just don't know how to explain it."

"Maybe your just hungry, we can sneak some food away from the kitchen later."

"Yeah, your probably right." They both went back to setting up the bar. Across from them, Flynt and Neon were almost done setting up the Dj equipment.

"I'm so excited for tonight Flynt. It's gonna be awesome!"

"Neon, you and I know that our beats make anyone stepping in to this club turn into a dancing freak."

"You got that right. With boss man Ozpin, nothing can go wrong tonight."

"Don't jinx it, I don't wanna give another statement to a cop again."

"Okay, that was _one_ time in Mistral during spring break." The other half of the duo raised his eyebrow at his pink haired friend.

"And another time in Atlas ,but that was the managers fault. How was I supposed to know I couldn't drink while Dj-ing?" Flynt playfully rolled his eyes and went back to messing with the system.

A man in a suit with spiky gray hair and a green scarf observed everything that was going on down below. A woman around his age with blond hair and green eyes stood next to him, watching everything as well.

"Everything seems to be running smoothly Ozpin, the club is almost ready to open," Glynda informed the gray haired man.

"I'm glad to here it. How are the girls?"

"Almost ready sir." he nodded and sipped his cup of coffee.

"Can you check on them one more time for me? I want to make sure that they're comfortable before the show."

"Of course, anything else?"

"No, that's all." Glynda left Ozpin alone to observe the emptiness before it turned into a madhouse.

—-

"Nora! How many times have I told not to jump off the couch!" An angry Weiss told Nora as red head jumped off the couch for the Nth time just to piss off the white haired girl.

"You she's not gonna listen to you. Don't waste your breath." Blake informed Weiss while putting on the finishing touches on her outfit.

"Come on Nora, quit messing around. It's almost time for the club to open up." Pyrrha asked her nicely, which made the girl stop and Weiss drop her jaw to the floor. Before Weiss could say anything, a knock at the door silenced all the girls in the room.

"Good evening girls,"

"Good evening Ms. Goodwitch,"

"Ozpin wanted me to check on you girls once more before we open. Now remember the plan, Marie, Jane, Alex and Anna go on as soon as the they let people in. Then Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Nora perform and then the rest of you girls take shifts within the cages. Got it?" The girls all nod.

"Excellent, good luck girls." Glynda closed the door and all the girls resumed what they were doing.

"You guys excited to perform? I know I am."

"Nora, you're always excited to perform." Pyrrha stated.

"I have total confidence that our performance will be the talk of the club," Weiss mentioned while fixing her white wings.

"I just hope everything goes smoothly."

"Don't worry Blake, what's the worst that could happen?" Nora said.

"Well, you did punch that one guy last Saturday,"

"And you started a fight with these two girls,"

"And you did dance on the bar during spring break."

"Okay first off, that guy was trying to get with Pyrrha who was clearly uncomfortable. Second, those girls started it, wasn't my fault their boyfriends were flirting with me right in front of them. Third, Sun asked me cause there wasn't any action happening at the bar." Nora defended herself to the mention incidents. While all the girls were putting last minute touches, Blake had a sense of giddiness for tonight.

'I just hope the cops aren't called.'

—-

"Still don't know why I was dragged to this place." Yang complained while pulling her yellow dress down a bit. Their group was waiting in line to get into Angel's hideout. Ruby was wearing a knee length strapless dress with matching red heels, Jaune was a white collared shirt with jeans and dress shoes while Ren wore a green dress shirt with black designs, off white pants and leather shoes.

"We're going to show you a good time. Forget about Neo, tonight we're gonna party like there's no tomorrow!" Ruby explained in delight to her sister.

"Yeah, Neo wasn't the best person to be around honestly."

"I agree with Jaune. She even criticized my cooking." Ren mentioned to Yang. That surprised Yang a little, since everyone and their mother knew Ren was the god of the kitchen.

"I see your point. I just wanna have some fun and a little booze, that's all."

"Who knows," Ruby started, "maybe you'll fine somebody that'll make you forget about Neo."

"Thanks Ruby, you always know exactly what to say." Yang commented sarcastically to her little sister, but Ruby's sarcasm radar must've been out to lunch.

"Why thank you sis, let's just hope we don't get into any bar fights. I wanna go home without having to recount something to a cop." That made Yang smile a little.

" You gotta admit it is fun though,"

"It's all fun and games until the 5-0 come crashing in." Jaune said.

"Yeah, but there's always the exits." They turn forward just in time for the door man to open the velvet line to let them in. For some reason, Yang's stomach was creating butterflies that wouldn't go away.

'Probably just the new club nerves. They'll go away pretty soon.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Be sure to comment and do all the other things. Also, I might be needing a beta reader so if you're interested, PM me.**


End file.
